


What Remains

by thegoddessinzerogravity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: side note: I am dying to know if Frederick is aware of Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessinzerogravity/pseuds/thegoddessinzerogravity
Summary: Annabeth, her family, and an unanswered question.





	What Remains

“Can I touch it?”

“Yeah, go ahead. It doesn’t hurt.”

Matthew’s index finger gently brushed against the line of raised tissue on her shoulder, staring at it almost reverently. Bobby was hovering on her other side, also captivated.

“It’s so cool. You’re like a pirate.”

“Don’t say that, Matthew. It’s rude.” Their father’s voice directed their attention back towards him. The whole family had gone to the swimming pool, and Annabeth’s swimsuit had revealed her scar from the Battle of Manhattan for the first time to her little brothers. They had been instantly fascinated. Annabeth had no idea how much they knew or understood what being a demigod meant, but it seemed like that scar had permanently marked her as The Coolest in their eyes.

“I don’t mind, Dad, really.” Annabeth said. 

“Yeah Dad, pirates are awesome” Bobby chimed in.

“What are you even looking at?” Frederick asked, crossing the living room to meet them at the couch. Annabeth, Bobby, and Matthew were still in their bathing suits after coming back from the pool, but he had put on a regular t-shirt over his swim trunks. 

“Annabeth’s shoulder, look at it, she said she got it from fighting-” Her father’s face had changed to concern as he laid eyes on it, and she started to feel self-conscious for the first time. 

“When . . . when did this happen?” He asked, stretching his hand towards the scar before retreating at the last moment and letting his hand swing down. On impulse, Annabeth reached out and caught it in her own hand. She squeezed it tightly, looking up to meet his eyes as she did.

“I did get it from fighting. But it’s okay now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

She shrugged. “I just sort of forgot about it. I guess it got swept away in the chaos after beating Kronos.”

Her dad stared at her, and she started to feel worried that she’d actually hurt him by not telling him about the injury. After a couple seconds passed, he said hesitantly “And . . . you’re sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?”

She squeezed his hand again. “It’s all okay now, I promise.”

Matthew, who apparently had started to feel left out, tapped her elbow and asked “did a monster do it?”

Annabeth remembered Ethan looming over her, holding the poisoned dagger up and her being sure he was going to strike again, in a more fatal place. And Luke, whispering apologies she could barely hear through the overwhelming pain coursing through her whole body.

“No, Matthew,” she said. “It wasn’t a monster.”


End file.
